Singing the Pain Away
by Spiritual Destiny
Summary: Six girls were brought together as childhood friends and remain that way even as their lives are thrown upside down. The fame they dreamed of was now reality, but can money really buy you happiness? Can it really bring the thing all girls want, a boy? Cro
1. The Elements

Singing the Pain Away  
by  
Spiritual Destiny  
  
Summary: Six girls were brought together as childhood friends and remain that way even as their lives are thrown upside down. The fame they dreamed of was now reality, but can money really buy you happiness? Can it really bring the thing all girls want, a boy? Crossover Yu-Gi-Oh! and Inu Yasha (AU)   
A/N: Well, I'm kind of on ice with my other story and this one's been stuck in my head for a while, even though I know this has been done before I wanted to put my own spin on this story line. Like I said in my other story I won't ask for reviews, because the way I look at it is if you like the story you'll review and if you don't you won't. It doesn't bother me either way because I'm going to write it anyway. Oh, and before I forget the spirits of the Millennium Items have corporeal bodies in this fic and no Shikon. Well I think I rambled on enough so without further a-do here's Singing the Pain Away.  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it then that means I don't own it, so back off you damn lawyers!!(and this extends for the whole story!!)  
  
"_If you gave me just a coin for every time we say goodbye  
Well I'd be rich beyond my dreams, I'm sorry for my weary life  
I know I'm not perfect but I can smile_"  
  
Kagome sighed as she tapped the pencil against the note pad in front of her. She didn't really know why she was writing it, but thought it might mean something later. She looked out the window of the private airplane beside her and saw her reflection in it. She had raven black hair and loving chocolate brown eyes. It would be a few more hours until they landed so she was just wearing a pair of light blue cotton pants and a white tank-top. Another girl with reddish brown hair leaned over Kagome's shoulder to read what she was writing.  
  
"_And I hope that you see this heart behind my tired eyes  
If you tell me that I can't, I will, I will, I'll try all night_ "  
  
"Wow, that's pretty, Kagome," the girl smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Serenity," Kagome replied sweetly, spinning around in the swiveling chair to face her.  
  
"How much longer?" another girl with midnight black hair whined, from her spot curled up on the couch.  
  
"Not much more, Mika," Katrina comforted the pale girl, sitting beside her.  
  
Mika normally had a nice tan, but she feared flying and so she had paled considerably. She had short midnight black hair with red highlights in it and dark silver eyes. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of short black shorts that had the name of their group on it. She, Kagome, Serenity, Sango, Katrina, and Kikyo were known as The Elements. Mai was their make-up artist and she designed a lot of their outfits they wore on stage. Tea was their choreographer and one of the best considering the dancing and song lyrics is what caught every one's eyes in the first place. Then there was their cold, emotionless manager Sesshomaru. He managed another band so he didn't travel with them that often, but Ishizu their producer did. Ishizu and the other girls grew up together in the town of Tokyo so it was only natural that they travel together, because they were like family to one another. Right now thier plane was headed back to Japan for two weeks after thier tour in Eroupe, then they would board back on once again to go to The United States for a five month tour there too. Everyone was relieved to be going home, even if it was only for two weeks. They were all going to be staying at Kagome's family's shrine where they could relax with out screaming fans and poperatzi.   
  
Mai was busy painting her finger nails a pretty purple. She had wavy blonde hair and violet eyes and she was wearing a light purple pair of pants decorated in little monkeys and a matching tank top. Tea was sleeping next to her on the other small couch. She had short brown hair that was covering her face at the moment and she too was still in pj's like Mai, except hers had cute little ducky's and hers was yellow. Kikyo on the other hand was off by herself in a chair in a corner at the front, just looking out the window. She was wearing a red mini skirt and a white v-neck tee shirt. Kikyo was the quietest out of the six, while Mika normally was the loudest. Katrina was sitting on the couch with Mika and a table was pulled out in front of her covered in Duel Monsters cards. She picked up one then set it in a different pile and then shuffled that pile before going through it again. Katrina was a lot like Mika, but she wasn't loud, but she also wasn't afarid to tell some one off if they deserved it (or just kick them in the shin). She was wearing a sapphire blue dress that complmented her firery blue eyes. She had pulled her long wavy blonde hair back into a half pony tail and her bangs were curled; all in all she looked very proper and sofisticated.  
  
"Girls we'll be landing soon so the piolet asked that you go ahead and change then put your seatbelts on," Ishizu said coming out from the cockpit.  
  
"Yes, Mother Shiz," Mika said using the nickname she had given Ishizu.  
  
Ishizu was always like the mother hen to the group. When they were growing up she was always the peace keeper between them all, but that also could be that she was already twenty-four while the others were younger than her. Mai and Tea were a year younger, while the others had all just turned twenty, celebrating Serenity's birthday last week.   
  
"Tea time to get up," Mai said and pulled the pillow out from under Tea's head.  
  
Tea startled fell off the couch with a yelp and glared up at Mai who was laughing at her.  
  
"Not funny Mai," Tea grumbled, then let out a yawn. "So what's goin' on?"  
  
"We got to get dressed," Mika said, digging through a large black suitcase.   
  
Mika pulled out a black pair of pants and a red low cut tee shirt and a necklace with the kanji darkness on it. Kagome was already wearing her necklace with her element's kanji light on it. Kikyo was Earth, Katrina was wind, Serenity was water, and Sango was fire.  
  
"Hey where's Sango?" Kagome asked looking for her clothes in her yellow suit case.   
  
"Right here," Sango said coming out from the back of the buisness like plane, with her cat Kilala in her arms.  
  
She was already dressed in a black a-line skirt and a magenta button up short sleeved shirt. Kilala jumped out of her arms and padded over to Katrina. Kilala was white with black paws and ears and a black diamond shape in her forehead and red eyes. Sango had pulled her long dark brown hair into a low pony tail and had magenta eyeshadow over her chocolate eyes. She went and sat down in one of the stationary seats behind Kikyo and put on her seat belt. Soon everyone was re-dressed and buckled in seats for landing. They landed at the airport and were greeted by fans and pesky reporters. Then they split into two groups and got into seperate black Cadillac SRX's. Mai drove one while Ishizu drove the other and they were tailed by two others to lead the fans and press away as they all split into different directions. Mika, Katrina and Serenity went with Mai, while Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango went with Ishizu.   
  
Mai turned on the radio only to find that the girls lastest song was playing. It was a remake of Lady Marmalade.  
  
"Crank that shit up!" Katrina said, from the back seat laughing with Serinity.  
  
Mika loved to tweak with the stereo systems and in no time she had it playing great with a lot of bass, like they had meant for it to sound.  
  
" Kagome: _Hey sister, go sister_  
Sahara: _Soul sister, go sisiter_  
Sango: _Hey sister, go sister_  
Katrina: _Soul sister, go sisiter  
_ Kikyo: _Hey sister, go sister  
_ Serenity: _Soul sister, go sisiter  
_ Mika, Katrina, Serinity: _Hey sister, go sister  
_ Kagome, Sango, Kikyo: _Soul sister, go sisiter  
_  
Sango: _Do you fancy an ahh  
_ _Hit is in the sack  
Yes my kitty cat is all that, and then some,  
_ Mika: _You are the one, gotta represent,  
Gotta go the whole run  
We could play all night gotta do it right  
_ Serenity: _Snuggle up, huddle up nice and tight  
My place or yours, gotta be raw  
Don't really matter once we get throught the door  
_  
All: _Coochy coochy ya ya do da  
Coochy coochy ya ya here  
Mocha choca lata - ya ya  
Where you think you're sleeping tonight?  
_ All: _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
_  
Kikyo: _Now come on and share all your deep fantasies  
I'm asking not telling you please  
Show me all night you can do me right  
Take me where I wanna be  
And I'll be singing  
_  
All: _Coochy coochy ya ya da da  
Coochy coochy ya ya here  
Mocha choca lata - ya ya  
Where you think you're sleeping tonight?  
_ All: _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?_  
  
Kagome: _Mocha choca lata haa  
Coucher ce soir  
Wrong, wrong, thats right  
Bring it on daddy its the bedroom fight  
_ Katrina: _Gonna head for your draws  
And pull them off fast  
Gotta keep up, if you think you can last  
Gonna get wet, are you ready yet  
On your marks, get set  
_  
Sango: _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
_ Kagome: _Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
_  
Mika: _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?_  
Katrina: _Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?_  
  
Serenity: _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
_ Kikyo:_ Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
Where you think you're sleeping tonight?_  
  
All: _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
_  
All: _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi? "_   
  
"Hell yeah! That's us!" Mika laughed.  
  
Then Mai's cell phone went off playing her ring tone which was set to play Kyriptonite. She hit the button and answered it.  
  
"Hello? (pause) Yeah, we heard (pause) hang on I'll put you on the speaker," Mai said then put the phone in a cradle and pushed the button for the speaker phone.  
  
"Did you hear us? We were on the radio!" Kagome squealed happily.  
  
"We sounded freakin' awesome!" Sango added and they realized that they were on speaker too.   
  
"Christina Aguilera ain't got nothin' on us!" Mika said leaning the seat back some and proping her feet on the dash board.  
  
"We hear that!" Katrina and Serenity agreed slapping her hand.  
  
"Well girls get used to it. From now on your heading only one way and that's up!" Ishizu said.  
  
"Yea, it's strange just a few months ago we were nobody's and now we're everywhere!" Serenity said excitedly. "I just wonder how my brother is doing."  
  
"He's probably jealous as hell!" Mika laughed.

::::::::::

Well there's chapter one! yay! newayz the song was done by the All Saints and it's called Lady Marmalade, but I can't remember who did the original. Hope you liked it!   
  
Ja-Ne!  
  
Spiritual Destiny 


	2. Meet, Sugar Rush

Okaies, nice people that don't review! Geez, newayz even though this story has gotten, wait let me count...ZERO reviews, i'm still writing! Well I said there was no shikon no tama or Mellinium items, I kinda changed my mind. You might just seen those mystical items anyway, but you will definately see demons! Yup, Inuyasha is a half-breed! Although, I haven't even developed a plot yet. --;; Yes I know I'm pathetic, but the plot usually just hits me after I write a few chapters or so. But it really won't matter anyway because nobody seems to like this story anyway, and it's probably because the story line has been used too many times. OH well! Doesn't bother me I just like to write! Even if no one cares...   
  
Chapter Two: Meet Fluffy-sama  
  
"Kagome, have you seen my toothbrush?" Mika called from the Higurashi's bathroom.   
  
"Well lets see last time I used it..." Kagome called sacastically back, laying on her bed in her bedroom.  
  
"Eww, you used my toothbrush?" Mika joked, walking into the bedroom and starting to go through her black suitcase. "I'll just take that as a no."   
  
Sango walked in the bedroom with a sucker in her mouth and her hair was up in cute pig-tails and she was wearing a magenta summer dress that reached her knees. Kagome didn't notice her and she snuck up on her quiet as a mouse.  
  
"PICKLES!!" Sango yelled suddenly poking Kagome in the back scaring her.  
  
"Sango! Ooh, why, ooh argh!" Kagome growled angrily, throwing a pillow at Sango's head.  
  
Sango fell on the bed laughing at Kagome's face while Kagome glared at her and hit her with another pillow.  
  
"Argh! Shit!" Mika growled frustrated.  
  
"What you still can't find your toothbrush?" Sango asked getting over her laughing fit.  
  
"No, I found that, but now I got a craving for pickles," Mika grumbled getting up and walking down to the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was at the stove making grilled ham and chesse sandwhiches for all the girls and Katrina was sitting at the table playing around with her duel deck, bored. Sahara opened up the refridgerator and searched around for the jar of pickles she knew were in there some where. Serenity walked in from outside where she was playing with Souta.   
  
"Guys our manager is here!" Serenity said excitedly.   
  
"Yay, ol' block of ice is here," Mika said sarcastically putting the jar of pickles backup after fishing herself out one. "What's Fluffy want this time?" Mika wondered aloud turning around and smacking right into a tall man.   
  
He looked down at her with emotionless golden eyes and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Speak of the devil! It's nice to see you Sesshomaru honestly it feels like ages since you've graced us with your domineering precense," Mika said with a fake accent some one would use to speak to royalty.   
  
"Hn, where are the others?" he asked as Mika walked around him and sat down beside Katrina.  
  
"I'll get them!" Serenity said and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"It's nice to see you Sesshomaru, would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Higurashi asked politely turning around to face him.   
  
"No thank you, I can't stay for long I just wanted to tell the girls about a new concert," Sesshomaru replied, his voice as emotionless as his eyes.   
  
"Yippie-skippie," Mika muttered recieving an elbow from Katrina beside her.  
  
"We're here!" Kagome said, as she, Sango, Kikyo, and Serenity walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good now I realize this is on short notice, but," Sesshomaru stoppped and looked at Katrina who was still messing with her cards. Mika elbowed her and she looked up and put the cards down blushing out of embarassment. "But there's a charity concert that would help boost your public presuana," he finished.  
  
"What's the charity?" Mika asked with a mouthful of pickle.  
  
"The Childrens Hospital for Children with Cancer," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Of course we'll be there!" Kagome declared happily.  
  
"Good because it starts in an hour," Sesshomaru said, walking back out.  
  
"WHAT?!" The girls yelled.  
  
"Good then you'll have enough time to eat and then get ready," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
  
  
1, 2, 3, 4!!!   
  
I'm a hand in mona lisa's dress   
  
I'm a smile   
  
on every criminal you'll ever aquit   
  
I'm the things   
  
you've done you'd never admit   
  
Cause one hand is on the bible   
  
and the other's in shit  
  
Inuyasha smirked to himself that was definately one of his favourite songs. He turned up the radio of the convertable red Mustang he was diving down downtown Domino. Although he was from Tokyo he had grew up in downtown Domino and knew the town like the back of his hand. He pulled up to his mansion where hundreds of girls were screaming at the gates he was going to pull in there but thought better of it once he saw the rabid fan girls, or as he and his band mates called them RFG, for short. He slid the car around the corner and drove down a deserted old street about two blocks away from his mansion. After driving for a few moments he turned onto another road and was soon pulling up behind his large estate. His friends were out playing football and much to the appeaseal of the RFG, they were shirtless. Yep, Miroku, Bakura, Yami, Koga, and Joey were playing shirtless along with Miroku, Seto, Duke, and Tristan.Yugi was watching from the side lines woth a little silver whistle in his mouth playing refere. (A/N: ooh, i think i'm about to join the RFG )   
  
"Hey guys!" Inuyasha called.  
  
"Hike!"Joey yelled and passed the back to Yami, before tackling Seto.  
  
Joey, Miroku, Yami, Tristan and Koga were on one team like usual and Duke, Bakura, Malik, and Seto were on the other. Yami threw the ball to Miroku who caught it but Inuyasha stole it out of his hands and ran towards B.D.M.S.'s side of the feild. Yami tried to tackle him but he side stepped him and pushed him aside. Then,   
  
"TOUCHDOWN! We win once again!" Duke yelled.  
  
"Hey dog boy how does it feel living in constant state of LOSER!" Seto laughed at Joey and slapping high fives with Malik.  
  
"No fair, dog-turd scored for you and he wasn't playing!" Koga whined.  
  
"Apparently he was when he scored the touchdown," Bakura replied, smirking.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ryou called running towards them from the house.  
  
"We are the Champions, no time for Losers 'cuz we are the Champions, OF THE WORLD!" Seto, Malik, and Duke sang, tauntingly, with their arms on each other's shoulders and swaying back and forth.  
  
"Guys!" Ryou shouted.  
  
"What?" they all answered.  
  
"Our manager just called and you have a charity concert in an hour. He said it's in your best interest to come or else," Ryou answered slightly out of breath.  
  
"Tell him to stick it up his ass," Inuyasha growled.  
  
Ryou took a deep breath, "He said you'd say that so he said that if you don't do this concert he'll stick you in a room full of the RFGs and lock you up. Besides it's for charity and there's going to be another band there too."  
  
"Grr... Stupid half brother," Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"All right maybe we can find some hot chicks there!" Joey said hopefully.  
  
"Trust me there probably will be but none that will like you mutt," Seto snickered, walking towards the mansion.  
  
"Argh! Quit calling me that! It's insulting to Inuyasha," Joey countered, smirking to himself.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha growled dangerously.  
  
"Nuthin!" Joey whimpered.  
  
"I Think he just called you a mutt, didn't he Malik?" Duke said smirking.   
  
"No I didn't!" Joey said glaring at the two.  
  
"Yeah, I believe he he did," Malik agreed with Duke.  
  
Inuyasha let out a feral growl and tackled Joey to the ground beginning to punch him.  
  
"OW! My eye!" Joey cried.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got off him and they all went inside with everyone else laughing.  
  
  
  
Katrina: I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high   
  
Mika: Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes   
  
Serenity: Now I see the world as a candy store   
  
Mika: With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore   
  
Serenity: Like Mommy I love you   
  
Mika: Daddy I hate you   
  
Katrina: Brother I need you   
  
Mika: Lover, hey "f you"   
  
Katriana: I can see everything here with my third eye   
  
Serenity: Like the blue in the sky   
  
This is the part Mika loved. The part where she could just sing her heart out and to feel loved even if it was by a bunch of screaming fans. The concert was going great although the other band that was supposed to be there hadn't showed yet. Sugar Rush, they had been gone so long that they hadn't ven heard of them, but they were aparently a big hit because they had seen several signs for them. There was a place in the front that was blocked off for the children in the hospital. Mika smiled at one little girl with bright green eyes as she was held by her father on his shoulders so she could see. Mika took the fake red rose out of her hair and let it fall lossely around her from it's bun, then held it out to the small child who took it heasitantely. She smiled and rejioned into the routine that Tea had whipped up instantly.  
  
All: If God is a DJ   
  
Life is a dance floor   
  
Love is the rhythm   
  
You are the music   
  
All: If God is a DJ   
  
Life is a dance floor   
  
You get what you're given   
  
It's all how you use it   
  
Kagome watched Mika pass the rose out. Mika could seem cold and really rude, but she was still a really nice person underneath it all.  
  
Kagome: I've been the girl- middle finger in the air   
  
Sango: Unaffected by rumors, the truth: I don't care   
  
Kikyo: So open your mouth and stick out your tongue   
  
Sango: You might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done   
  
Kikyo: So find a new lifestyle   
  
Kagome: A new reason to smile   
  
Kikyo: Look for Nirvana   
  
Kagome: Under the strobe lights   
  
Sango: Sequins and sex dreams   
  
Kagome: You whisper to me   
  
Sango: There's no reason to cry   
  
There was a loud up-roar, but it wasn't for them. It seemed the other band had arraived and were just now getting out of their limo. The girls kept with thier routine and song but watched as they got out. First was a spikey tri-colored-haired dude with purple eyes and his hair was black with red tips and gold blonde spiked up bangs. Next was a more normal looking guy with long black hair and baby blue eyes, he locked eyes with Kagome and smirked at her. She just kept up what she was already doing and watched the next guy get out, he had blonde hair and charming brown eyes. Serenity smiled excitedly when she saw him. The next person to get out was who caught Kagome's eye. He had silvery white hair and a pair of triangular dog ears on his head. His gold eyes locked with her blue eyes and they both smiled. A teenage girl with silky white hair and whtie flowers pinned in her hair just above her ears was next to get out. She looked arounf at the crowd, but no emotion played on her face. The last person finally got out of the limo and Kagome almost laughed when Mika about tripped when she saw him. He had jagged snow white hair and peircing brown eyes. He scanned the stage and caught Mika's stare and then turned away to talk with one of his band mates.   
  
Kikyo: If God is a DJ   
  
Kagome: Life is a dance floor   
  
Katrina: Love is the rhythm   
  
Mika: You are the music   
  
Serenity: If God is a DJ   
  
Sango: Life is a dance floor   
  
All: You get what you're given   
  
It's all how you use it   
  
They finished their song and ran off stage to meet the new band while the equiment on stage was brought out. The limo pulled to the back and a few more people got out. Another spikey haired shorter dude, another snow white shorter guy, a man with brown hair, two guys apparently muscle heads and then two guys with black hair.  
  
"Damn, how many people can they fit in there?" Mika asked sarcastically as one last guy got out.  
  
"Sesshomaru?!" they all courused together coinsidentally.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here? How come your with them?" Mika asked confused.  
  
"Apparently we share reprenstation," Seto answered.  
  
"Was I talking to you? I don't think so," Mika growled giving him the look over.  
  
"Seto, are you picking a fight with girls now?" Inuyasha taunted.  
  
"Of course not, she's the one with the problem," Seto replied and walked away.  
  
"Talk about total money bloak," Mika muttered. "I bet he's never been broke once in his life."  
  
"Yes, actually he has and he doesn't like to talk about it," Ryou said quietly.  
  
"MIka, that was totally uncalled for," Kikyo reprimanded.  
  
"So?" Mika replied coldly.  
  
"I think you need to go apolgise for being so rude considering you will be traveling with him soon," Sesshomaru commanded in his usual dull tone.  
  
"Joey!" Serenity cried happyly running to hug her brother.  
  
"Serenity what are you doing here?" Joey asked confused hugging his sister.  
  
"I'm the element of water! Oh my gosh! We really have been apart too long!" Serenity laughed.  
  
(A/N: Um, Joey and Serenity haven't seen each other since their parents divorced and nethier bands know of each other because they've both been traveling a lot, k? I just wanted to clear that up.)  
  
"What do you mean traveling with him?" Mika asked Sesshomaru, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Excactly what he just said, Mika. The Elements and Sugar Rush will be touring across America together," Ishizu said sternly coming down the stairs off the stage, behind them.  
  
"But I thought you said that we were traveling alone!" Katrina whined turning to Ishizu.  
  
"All right the stage is ready," the man with wavy black hair said coming off the stage, looking at Sesshomaru.  
  
"The equipment is in place," the other man with short black hair said walking down behind him with a clipboard in hand.  
  
"All right looks like we have a show to do," Bakura said walking past the girls.  
  
"Yeah, now you can see how a real band rocks a crowd," Inuyasha taunted with a smirk.  
  
"I'll show you a real band when I shove-"  
  
"Mika! That will be enough bad mouthing out of you!" Ishizu scolded.  
  
"Yes Mother Shiz," Mika replied quietly.  
  
The group of Sugar Rush was made up of Bakura Yubiwa the lead singer, Inuyasha Hanyou lead electric guitarist plus back-up singer, Koga Ookami bass guitarist plus back-up singer, Joey Wheeler drummer, Yami Moto acoustic guitar, the only girl of the band Kanna Kuganashi keyboard. They were all dressed like they normally did for these kind of things. Total all out punk grunge. Ripped pants and mostly everything they wore was black too. Bakura was wearing a black netted shirt that was torn in places and spiked braclets on each arm. His baggy pants were torm on the right knee and in a few other places over his leg, with few silver chains hanging off of the side of his left hip. Inuyasha was wearing a white muscle shirt with a black spiked dog collar on his neck and his pants were about like Bakura's only with out the chains. Joey was the most normal looking with a white t-shirt and plain baggy pants and only one spiked bracelet on his right arm. Yami like to dress in leather so he was just wearing a black tank top with black leather pants and a leather belt like chocker necklace on and a few spiked bracelets on each arm. Koga wore a dark blue muscle shirt and a pair of black jean baggy pants.  
  
The crowd roared as they took their places on stage and Bakura took the mic. Kanna began a melodie on her keyboard and the song began.  
  
"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shedShe was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead "  
  
Bakura this definately wasn't one of his favourites but the younger generation loved this song so he sang on.  
  
"Well, the years start comin' and they don't stop comin'  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground runnin'  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb  
  
So much to do, so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with takin' the back streets  
  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow"   
  
The girls in the crowd were screaming and some were even crying while others were jumping up and down to the music. Bakura looked at all the hospital kids and just like Mika one child caught his eye. She looked to be about fifteen and her head was covered by a white bandanna, but she wasn't wearing a hospital gown like some of the other children there. Instead she had on a pair of black kapris and a white t-shirt. Standing beside her was apparently her boyfriend with his arm around of her waist. She looked so out of place there because she was so pretty that it seemed like she couldn't get sick. (A/N: all right i'm kinda talking about my sis here)  
  
"Hey, now, you're an All Star  
  
Get your game on, go play  
  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star  
  
Get the show on, get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shootin' stars break the mold"   
  
He held the mic in on hand and held his free hand out to her. She looked shocked for a moment before her boyfriend pushed her gently towards the stage. She smiled and took Bakura's hand and withthe help of her boyfriend, she was pulled onto the stage. Bakura smirked and kept singing.  
  
"It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
  
You're bundled up now, wait till you get older  
  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
  
The ice we skate is gettin' pretty thin  
  
The waters gettin' warm so you might as well swim  
  
My world's on fire, how about yours  
  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored"  
  
He started to dance with her thankful his brother had helped teach him to dance, but he wasn't going to tell any one else that.  
  
"Hey, now, you're an All Star  
  
Get your game on, go play  
  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star  
  
Get the show on, get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shootin' stars break the mold"  
  
She smiled and began to dance with him.   
  
"Go for the moon  
  
Go for the moon  
  
Go for the moonGo for the moon  
  
Hey, now, you're an All Star  
  
Get your game on, go play  
  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star  
  
Get the show on, get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shootin' stars"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. He was a little surprised to see Bakura being so nice, but the look on the young woman's face was priceless. She seemed very happy.   
  
"Somebody once asked, "Could you spare some change for gas  
  
I need to get myself away from this place"  
  
I said, "Yep, what a concept, I could use a little fuel myself  
  
And we could all use a little change"  
  
Well, the years start comin' and they don't stop comin'  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground runnin'  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb"  
  
The girl jumped back off stage into the arms of her boyfriend as the song was drawing to a close.   
  
"So much to do, so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
  
You'll never know if you don't go (Go)  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
Hey, now, you're an All Star  
  
Get your game on, go play  
  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star  
  
Get the show on, get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shootin' stars break the mold  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shootin' stars break the mold"  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter was dedicated to all who had to suffer with cancer or any other diseases. My sister was too a victim of cancer, Hodgkin Lymphoma, and she was granted one wish by the wonderful organization called Make A Wish. She traveled to Jamaica and had a wonderful stay and afterwards she made a full recovery and has been in remission for two years now. I thought it was wonderful that they came and sent her off after she had been so sad for the longest time. It was wonderful to see her happy again.   
  
Cancer isn't always incurable and there are those who have fought it and one. For that they have my respect for not giving up and for those who are still fighting the battle today they are in my hopes for recovery.  
  
This story featured the song's God is a DJ by Pink, Survival of the Sickest by Saliva, and All Star by Smash Mouth.  
  
Spiritual Destiny 


End file.
